


stays four the same

by pancakechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aquariums, Art, Cafe dates, Dates, Dolphins, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kichijoji Date!, M/M, No Angst, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akeshu - Freeform, akira is an oblivious gay, based on 7/29, goro is very flirty, goro loves his food blog, shuake, very in love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakechi/pseuds/pancakechi
Summary: Akira gulped. “Of course. It’s been super fun for me too. I mean don’t get me wrong, Ryuji and all them are fun but, it’s nice hanging out with you...Goro. You’re different from all them and I just feel different too.”“Hm? Different, how so?” Akechi inquired, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, almost looking bored.“Well y’know, Ryuji is pretty loud and Ann is-”“I meant how I makeyoufeel different, Akira.”(or; akechi takes akira out to the aquarium, and akira just so happens to be suffering from a gay panic.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	stays four the same

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i was heavily inspired by the aquarium date on 7/29 in p5r and wrote this! they are. very. gay. also there is art in this fic, drawn by me again but i think it improved a LOT since last fic! enjoy!

_Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz._

“Aren’t you gonna check who texted you Akira?” Morgana mewled, raising his head ever so slightly to try to get somewhat of a glimpse of Akira’s notification, but resigned to snuggling his head back into himself.

“It’s too late, who the hell is texting me, it better not be Yus-” Akira stopped mid sentence.

Morgana lifted his head yet again, “Huh? What is it?”

Akira’s mouth gaped open, his chest suddenly pounding and feeling like he had just trained at the gym then climbed a mountain then ran a marathon and-

“Oh my god.”

“Akira?”

“Guess who just texted me. Guess guess guess-”

Morgana sighed, “I’m pretty sure I know already, but let me guess, Akechi?”

Akira’s heart thudded even faster after hearing the boy in question's name, as if it were confirming his racing head. “Yes! But like, he texted me at 3:07 in the morning! Goro usually goes to bed before midnight but he’s texting me right now and he’s apologizing for being so late and disturbing my sleep _how thoughtful_ and-”

“Okay okay calm down. It’s just Akechi. What does he want?” Morgana interrupted Akira in the middle of his rambling.

“What do you mean, ‘just Akechi’?! He’s so-”

“Akira, get on with it.”

“Right, sorry. Uh, hold up, let me reply, or should I wait like five minutes so he doesn’t think I’m clingy?” Akira frantically held his phone, running a hand through his hair.

“He’s gonna think you’re asleep still, so I’d reply right now.”

“Shit okay. Okay okay, let’s see.”

AKECHI:

**Hey, sorry to disturb you at such an hour, and if you’re sleeping and I wake you up, my apologies.**

**I have something I want to ask though?**

Akira bit his lip nervously, _oh god what’s he gonna say fuck fuck fuck-_

AKIRA:

**hi sdkfjhsdfjh no you’re fine, i was just watching youtube**

**what do you need to ask? :D**

“He’s taking forever to type Morgana I’m scared, what if he’s like, gonna block me or he found someone I went to elementary with and he got an embarrassing picture and wants to blackmail me-”

Morgana sighed, “You literally sent your own message five seconds ago, chill out.”

“Y-Yeah.. I know.. But it’s just.. Goro makes me- AH HE REPLIED! Do I read it?!”

“Dude, you literally were just freaking out about why he was taking so long, just read it for fucks sake.” Morgana _really_ didn’t want to deal with this. Again.

AKECHI:

**That is great to hear, I’m glad I didn’t interrupt your beauty rest.**

“He just- did you see that Morgana, Goro just-”

“Shut up, look.”

AKECHI:

**Aside from that however, I was wondering if you’d like to go with me to the aquarium tomorrow? My coworker gave me some tickets, and the first person I thought of to take was you.**

**Ah, sorry if that sounds weird. I realize that now looking back on it that it does.**

Akira was screwed. So, utterly screwed.

“I-Is he asking me out on a date…?” Akira spoke breathlessly, confusion paling his face, the text conversation reflecting back in his glasses.

“I think it’s more of a guys hang out sort of thing.” Morgana said, itching behind his ear like he had no care in the world.

Akira’s brows furrowed. “G-Guy’s hang out..? So like.. platonic... absolutely no feelings involved.. I see..”

AKECHI:

**Of course you don’t have to come, but I’d really love it if you did. You and I always have the best time with each other.**

**Plus, your thoughts always intrigue me, Akira.**

_Your thoughts always intrigue me._ Akira’s heart was going to burst. _I’d really love it if you did._ Even if Akechi meant this platonically, he still would accept this opportunity no matter what. It wasn’t everyday someone got invited to a romantic place such as an aquarium by their crush, let alone _Goro Akechi._

He almost forgot to reply for a moment.

AKIRA:

**omg yes?? i’d love to go! i went with yoshizawa before but she left early because of an unexpected practice.. but this time i can finally explore all of it!**

AKECHI:

**You mean ‘we’ can finally explore all of it, together. I’m looking forward to it, Akira.**

**I hope you’re not one of those people that gets scared to touch the stingrays. I don’t want to have to deal with a scaredy cat.**

**…**

**Haha! Only kidding, of course. I too am sometimes freaked out by them.**

_‘Haha’._ Akechi was so _, so,_ cute.

AKIRA:

**SHFJKHSJF that’s adorable, don’t worry, i’ll protect you from the slimy stingrays goro <3**

AKECHI:

**‘Adorable’? Hmm, there’s your unique way of thinking yet again, Akira. You never cease to amaze me. <3**

“Oh my god Morgana he put a heart oh _fuck_ _,_ what does that mean?! Is it good?!” Akira exclaimed, his hands propping himself up against his pillow where his elbows rested, kicking his feet up and down behind him like a giddy school girl.

“Who knows.”

AKECHI:

**Well, aside from that, I think it’s time we both head to bed. It’s quite late. I’ll text you more details tomorrow regarding where to meet and the times and such.**

AKIRA:

**okay!! goodnight goro, sleep well!!**

AKECHI:

**And you as well. Good night, rival ;) (though unfortunately there will be no competition between the two of us tomorrow)**

Then, Akechi’s status went offline, signalling he went to bed already.

Akira wanted to cry. He was so in love with Akechi, though he didn’t want to admit it outloud, that every little thing the latter said to him he had no idea how to interpret. 

It was a sad thing, however. Akira knew Akechi probably wasn’t gay, let alone had time for relationships in general with how busy he was. He can’t imagine the toll that would take on someone’s life, with all his traveling to TV studios, school, and work, as well as studying for his entrance exams. Not to say Akira wasn’t busy either, but it seemed as though he set aside an extra block in his life in case he ever became in a relationship, or had a crush on anyone, as he did now.

It was simply something that wasn’t mundane in his eyes.

“I… I’m gonna go to bed now.” Akira frowned slightly after rethinking the thoughts that went through his head 24/7. “Goro would be mad if I was all tired tomorrow anyways. Night Morgana…”

Morgana simply hummed in response. Of course he knew the two were gay for each other, but Akechi was less prone to showing his emotions on the outside. From seeing how he texted Akira, then interacted with others differently, it was obvious that he felt at least _something._ Though his flirting may not even be considered flirting, it still showed interest.

Akira may be smart, but Morgana knew he was a dumbass when it came to love.

It was still fun to tease him though. One day he’d catch on.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hopefully it doesn’t rain while we’re there. The aquarium as you know is in a hotel, however they also have a dolphin exhibit and show that they do twice a day. It’s outside, obviously, but if it rains it’ll be canceled. I really want to see the dolphins too.” Akechi sighed, taking a sip from his strawberry lemonade, before adding, “How about you Akira, are you interested in seeing the dolphins?”

Akira hummed, chewing on his bite of red velvet cake. Currently they were at their go-to cafe in Kichijoji, right by Penguin Sniper. They wanted to stop for a bite to eat before going to the aquarium, because according to Akechi places like that always upped the prices on food and drinks because of how many people come.

“I think it’d be really cool! I haven’t seen dolphins in real life before.” He finally responded.

Akechi tilted his head, lip quirking up. “Everything is in ‘real life’, Akira.”

Akira groaned, “You know what I mean.”

Akechi giggled, _music to my ears,_ “Yes, I do. I think I recall seeing them when I went to the ocean for a case one time. It was a pretty interesting case from what I remember, but I think the best part was seeing the sun set and all the dolphins just jumping around farther off in the water. A sight to behold indeed." His auburn eyes shifted to Akira.

“O-Oh yeah! That sounds like fun!” Akira smiled, oblivious to the other’s gaze on him.

Akechi’s eyes flitted away, staring off towards the temple. “I suppose. However, cases aren’t really ‘fun’ in my opinion. It’s more of a way for me to feel… accomplished? Helping people come to justice.”

“Mm, I see. I’m glad to see that you’ve been getting away from all that detective stuff lately though, I mean obviously you’re still… trying to track down the Phantom Thieves.. But you’ve gotten out more than usual!” Akira stepped into dangerous territory mentioning the Phantom Thieves, however Akechi seemed to pay no mind to it, which was surprising.

“It’s all thanks to you, you know.” Akechi took another sip, lemonade glossing his lips as he pulled away from the glass. “I’ve had.. quite an enjoyable time these past few months. You’re always an enigma to be around. I feel so relieved and stress-free that I can actually have fun for once. I haven’t felt this way in a while, so, thank you, Akira." His tongue ghosted over the remnants.

Akira gulped. “Of course. It’s been super fun for me too. I mean don’t get me wrong, Ryuji and all them are fun but, it’s nice hanging out with you...Goro. You’re different from all them and I just feel different too.”

“Hm? Different, how so?” Akechi inquired, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, almost looking bored.

“Well y’know, Ryuji is pretty loud and Ann is-”

“I meant how I make _you_ feel different, Akira.”

_Oh god._ Akira wanted to smash his head against a wall, or rant to Morgana, however Morgana wasn’t with him, instead roaming the streets around Leblanc, and there was no wall near where they were sitting outside. Akira needed to think before he spoke.

“Well uh, I mean.. Um.. you know.. You just.. make me happy.” Wow Akira, so descriptive, good job. Morgana would’ve bit his arm for saying something like that.

Akechi rose a brow. “Happy? Do your friends not make you happy?”

“No they do! But like.. You make me feel a different kind of happy. It’s weird- wait no it’s not, I just uh, don’t know how to explain it, so uh, yeah.” Akira stumbled over his words. _Love. L O V E. You love him you idiot. Just say it. It’s not that hard._

Akechi seemed to not want to press the matter further, instead settling to grin, “I see. Anyways, it’s already past noon, and we’ve seemed to have filled our appetites,” Akira looked at the half eaten cake that resided on Akechi’s plate, “so shall we go to the aquarium now?”

“Are you not gonna finish your cake?” Akira’s blush began to diminish.

“Oh! I almost forgot. I was waiting til before we left so I could take a picture of us for my food blog, if that’s alright with you.” Akechi smiled, head tilting to the side _all cutely and shit._

Akira nodded eagerly, “Sure! But.. are you really okay with me being in the picture? I can just wait for you to post it and stuff.”

“I didn’t stutter when I said ‘picture of _us’_ , Akira.”

“O-Okay.. Then yeah, I’d love to. How do I pose for this? Just a peace sign or something?”

“Well normally you would hold up your food, but it seems you’ve eaten all of your cake. It’s fine though, we can hold my plate together, yeah?” Akechi began to pull out his phone, “Scoot your chair next to mine so we don’t have to stand for the picture, it’ll make it a lot easier.”

Akira did as told, scooting his chair close to Akechi. He wasn’t sure how close to scoot it, but it didn’t seem to matter as Akechi scooted closer to him anyways. “Just, hold the plate up, yes like that, and then I’ll hold it with my free hand. Okay, just smile or do whatever.” Akechi’s eyes crinkled as he put on a facade of his lips and teeth for his blog, his fingers under the plate, floating then settling themselves on Akira’s own.

His cheeks heated yet again. This was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

After checking in the reception area of the hotel with tickets to the aquarium, they were then led to the back where said place was. A guide had told them the dolphin show was still on for, and would be taking place an hour from then. The boys were then placed in a group led by another guide, who showed them a map and explained the general gist of the aquarium and where each fish and creature was at. 

Afterwards, they were then on their own, free to do whatever. There were a lot of people there, considering it was summer and a Sunday. It made it somewhat hard to move about and look at the sea life without being pushed or ran into by a small child at the ankles, however they didn’t mind much. At least Akira didn’t. Just being in Akechi’s company made him feel euphoric.

They were currently in the lighter area of the aquarium, the area in which wasn’t surrounded wall to wall by blue hues and flashes of silver fish. Akechi was reading the information provided about the King Crab, while Akira watched him fondly.

“Do you know a lot about crabs?” He asked, leaning in next to Akechi’s shoulder.

“Hm? Oh, not really if I’m being honest. I know more about birds and dogs. Though I must say, crabs are certainly… interesting looking.” Akechi pondered, his eyes following pincers that opened and closed.

Akira nodded. “Are you a dog person Goro?”

“Yes, for sure. I think you may hate me now because of that, considering you have a pet cat.”

“Oh, Morgana? Nah, don’t tell him but…” Akira covered the side of his mouth, leaning into Akechi’s ear, “I’m a dog person too.”

Akechi gasped, acting as if he heard about the sudden death of a celebrity, however he quickly chuckled, “Wow, way to be loyal to your cat.”

Giggles erupted from Akira, “Yeah, if he heard me say that he’d literally kick me out of my own room.”

“Well if that ever happened, you could always come stay with me. I have room.”

“I-”

Akira was interrupted by the voice of a woman on the loudspeaker. He was thankful.

“The dolphin show for 2:30 will be starting in five minutes. Please begin to cautiously take your seats in the bleachers provided. Please also be mindful of other patrons here at the Tokyo Resort Aquarium. Thank you.”

“Oh, I guess that’s our queue to make our way over there. Now that I think about it, it seems we’re a little far from the dolphin area… Hopefully we’re able to get a seat.” Akechi spoke, tone sounding almost exasperated at the fact they were a tad lost. 

Despite the whole straying too far from the dolphin exhibit situation, Akira and Akechi managed to make their way back to the outside area, following the noise and chatter of numerous people. Akira could also see the tops of heads poking out from behind a wall, as well as an almost half dome appearance made of cute designs of sea animals and a loudspeaker. They were probably in the right place.

As they walked up to the entrance, Akira noticed every person wearing a clear, plastic poncho to prevent themselves from getting wet during the performance. He also noticed there was hardly _any_ room left within the bleachers. 

“Oh, you two are here to see the dolphin show yes? Well good news, there is a little space available in the second row, as we managed to make people scoot over and make room. However, I’m sorry to inform you that there aren’t any ponchos left. I apologize, as this is our biggest turn out to date.” A worker in a navy shirt informed them, while other workers behind her began preparing for the show.

Akechi waved his hands, “It’s fine, really. Thank you for clearing up some space, my partner and I were really looking forward to this. Besides, getting a little _wet_ from time to time is fun, right, Akira?” 

Akira short-circuited, first, at the word _partner. He probably just means billiards partner? Right?_ And secondly, the way Akechi said _wet._ Akira had such a dirty mind, but he swore he could see a mischievous glint in the other’s eyes. So, Akira did the best thing he could do at the moment: make a fool out of himself even more.

“Yeah, I love getting wet.”

The worker cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Well yes then, um, please hurry and go take your seats. The show is starting in about a minute.” She then walked to the back of the building, most likely to rid herself of the awkwardness that just took place.

“Shall we go sit, Akira?”

“M-Mhm..” Akira’s pants felt suddenly too hot for his comfort, his palms extremely sweaty.

He was a mess. A total, _gay,_ mess.

* * *

The two sat down together in the middle of the second row of bleachers after having to awkwardly pass by the other sitters, Akira’s ass bumping into their hands sometimes. The space that was open for them was almost occupied again by a purse, but Akechi managed to sit down before the woman could replace it, scoffing and turning her attention back to her rowdy child.

Once sat, the space between Akira and Akechi was nonexistent. As much as Akira wanted to like it, it was a tad uncomfortable and there was no breathing room. Tons of other sweaty people were around them, lots of yelling kids that were being shushed, someone’s knees digging into his back, and he was pretty sure he stepped on gum too. The sound of hundreds of ponchos crinkling was also starting to annoy him. Not the ideal conditions for being so close to his crush.

Akechi tapped his shoulder, snapping Akira out of his thoughts. “Hm?”

Akechi leaned in close, _real close,_ to Akira’s ear, and not gonna lie, Akira would’ve been turned on if not for their surroundings, in order for him to hear properly. “I think you should take your glasses off so they don’t get all wet and smudged. We _are_ in the _splash_ zone you know.”

“Right, yeah, that’s a good idea, thanks for reminding me.” Akira smiled softly, reaching his hands up and pulling his glasses off.

Akechi grinned back, “I can put them inside my satchel if you want.”

“That’d be great, oh I think it’s starting now, you excited?” Akira asked as the brunette put the former’s glasses in his bag.

“Oh yes, very much so. I’m just.. Really glad we could come here together. I’m sure you already are aware of that though.” Akechi said fondly, looking back towards Akira.

Before he had a chance to reply, a man on the loudspeaker began talking, signalling the start of the show.

“Hey folks! Few reminders as we start our show. Please try not to be excessively loud, videos are okay but please tag us @TokyoResortAquarium when you post, and do not step past the yellow line on the ground. That’s all, now let’s bring out the dolphins! We hope you enjoy!”

Their attention focused to doors that seemed to be nonexistent when closed, blending in with the painted wall of the semi dome. A bunch of kids began shouting in awe at the four dolphins that appeared.

“These are the stars of our show! We’ll introduce each one to you! First starting with Stella! She’s the youngest here at the aquarium, about two years old! Next we have Cheese, a name chosen by yours truly, and he is about ten years! Out next comes Summer, the newest addition to our family, hence the name, but she is almost 14 years old! And last but not least, we have Honey! Honey is very friendly and playful, and is a bit older than Stella!”

Akechi beamed, leaning into Akira’s ear once again. “You hear that, _Honey?”_

Akira nearly choked on his spit, quickly turning his head to look at the silky caramel hair and soft cheeks and-

“Okay! Time for some tricks! Stella seems like she wants to go first!” The crowd laughed, completely oblivious to the internal struggle Akira was having as Akechi laughed as well, focused on the dolphins. He decided he should just give up trying to understand why Akechi called him honey, and instead focused back on the reason why they were there in the first place.

“Oops! Stella you missed the hoop! Silly girl!” The crowd uproared in a fit of giggles yet again, this time Akira joining in with them. It all seemed fun and games however until he felt a hand on his knee, super warm and making him feel tingly, and he looked over to the prince detective once again, only to see him with his arm grasping at Akira’s leg, his eyes scrunched as he laughed at the adorable dolphin. 

Akira’s cheeks flushed, his gay panic deepening even further as the hand on his knee suddenly drowned out everything else in the moment including the fucking gum on his shoe as the heat like lava seeped through his pants and scorched his skin. His lips parted, eyes fluttering around Akechi’s face, looking for some sort of reaction, some sort of explanation, but instead the brunette kept his focus on the dolphins, his cheeks red from chuckling.

A splash of water suddenly hit them, _drenching_ the both of them in the water from the pool the dolphins resided in. “Thank god for the ponchos, right folks? Cheese is making a big splash today!” The announcer heartily said, pride in his voice at the dolphins and the smiles on the crowd’s faces.

“It seems we’ve gotten a bit wet. Here, is it okay if I hide under your jacket with you? It will provide somewhat of a protection from the water.” Akechi finally spoke, not leaving Akira time to process anything before scooting even closer, if that was remotely possible, and made himself at home underneath the small coverage Akira’s jacket provided that had at some point come off his right arm.

“Y-Yeah.. It’s all.. It’s all good.” Akira managed to squeak out, the warmth and closeness of Akechi taking a toll on his body. _I thought his hand on my knee was bad._

“Great to hear.” Akechi cheekily smiled.

* * *

Not too long later, everyone had left the bleachers after the dolphin show ended, Akechi and Akira following. It was already 3:30, however there was still quite a bit of time before the aquarium closed for the day, so Akechi thought they should go check out the infamous “Blue Room”, as it was called, that everyone raved about, Akira solemnly following along.

Really, it was just wall to wall, and even the ceiling in some areas, of pure and rich indigo and cerulean. It was quite a romantic site, with harmless fish floating to and fro in their little worlds of kelp and rock. The blue glow cast upon every enterer of the Blue Room was something people seemed to take pride in when they posted pictures on Instagram or Facebook. 

It was a surreal experience the aquarium was known for. Yes, you could find this sort of thing at any aquarium, but the fact it was in a hotel was just a whole nother world away from the average aquarium for some people. In fact it was, truly feeling like an unearthly experience. Maybe it was just because Akira was with Akechi, or because the aquarium was really a remarkable place.

He couldn’t tell.

“Hey, Akira?” Akechi pulled the boy in question from his thoughts.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“You seem out of it. You’ve been pretty quiet too, I mean, you’re usually quiet but this is different.” Akechi sighed, stopping their walk around the Blue Room and standing in a secluded area, away from the other patrons who seemed more interested in the jellyfish.

“I’m alright. Just.. thinking.” Akira replied, his nerves beginning to get to the best of him yet again today.

“Thinking about what?" Akechi pressed on.

Akira exhaled, and as much as he didn’t want to, he felt as though it was now or never in terms of what he wanted to say.

“Look I… I’m just confused. I don’t know what to think of this whole… outing.” He began.

“What do you mean? Are you not enjoying it…?” Akechi asked, almost coyly, as if he’d been scolded.

Akira immediately shook his head. “No, trust me, I am. This has been… truly one of the best days I’ve ever had. But I just.. Don’t want to see it in a way that isn’t right.”

“I’m confused.” Akechi scratched his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“I don’t know if this is a date or not!” Akira burst, albeit too loudly, however it seemed not to matter as the other patrons nearby had gone somewhere else. “I got really happy when you texted me about this in the middle of the night and you were sending me cute emojis and I couldn’t tell if you were like, flirting with me or something. Then all throughout today you’ve just been _so_ adorable, and I mean you always are but like today was different. Oh and don’t get me started on how you called me _Honey_ and then did shit like touch my leg and use my jacket. What am I supposed to think of that? God I was so turned on when you kept whispering in my ear and like _fuck_ thinking about it now-... Nevermind, but yeah I just, I just really… I guess… I love you.” Akira breathed heavily, “I have for a while.”

He didn’t realize how long he’d been rambling for, or that he even had his eyes closed and was pulling on his hair for half of his speech until he was met with silence after his words. He was worried for a second that Akechi had run off, grossed out by Akira’s confession and sure to make fun of him, but when he opened his eyes he was met with an aegean illuminated detective, the apricot blush on his face a stark contrast from the blue that surrounded him. The white noise of the tank filters filled the air, as well as _Careless Whisper_ playing quietly in the background, but it was nowhere as loud as their beating hearts.

“You.. You’re just now realizing this is a date..?” Akechi spoke softly, his voice light and airy, as a small smile formed on his lips.

“I didn’t know my rival was such an idiot.”

Akira was baffled. Truly baffled. “H-How was I supposed to know? We always hang out like this, well I mean this time was different! You even put me on your food blog!”

Akechi began to _giggle._ He really had the nerve to do that right now.

“Gosh, this is such a fun _date._ Thank you for reconfirming my thoughts of how infatuated you are with me.”

Akira rose a brow, heat consuming his cheeks. “So it… is a date… So does that mean you feel the way I do?”

Some part of him still felt like he was going to be rejected, or a camera crew would pop out saying it was all a prank, however nothing of the sort happened. “Yes, it is a date. And yes, I too am in love. With you, of course.” Akechi reached up, ruffling his hair and finally meeting Akira’s gaze in the pale light.

“G-Good!” Akira snarled, gaze drifting away and to the side. He watched as four fish swam together into a miniature cove.

“You know, there’s another thing about the Blue Room I didn’t mention.” Akechi began softly, lowering his hand to stroke Akira’s cheek, thumbing his cheekbones.

“A-And what might that be?”

“It’s also known for cheesy and hilarious love confessions.”

“What?!”

“Just kidding, only one of those is true, in your case.”

“Goro…” Akira sighed, about to push the detective away, however said detective’s thumb _grazed_ Akira’s lip, pulling it forward and letting it snap back into place.

“I would like it if we.. kissed, you know.” He muttered, and for the first time, Akira saw the shy side of Akechi.

“Yeah, that’d be.. That’d be pretty cheesy. Ha, who’s the cheesy one now?” Akira snickered, grasping Akechi’s chin and tilting it gently.

“Just shut up before I regret doing this.” Akechi sighed, and then leaned in.

Just like that, after such a long and eventful day, let alone a few months, Akira was kissing Akechi, the ever so popular Ace Detective who just suddenly happened to have a convenient pair of tickets to the aquarium. 

* * *

  
  


_Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz._

“God, who the fuck is textin-”

AKECHI:

**Forgot your glasses with me, honey. ;)**

Akira was yet again speechless as his heart ripped out from his chest at the sight of Goro Akechi wearing Akira’s notorious, fake glasses.

Yep, he was definitely screwed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you guys think! also, would you guys be interested in a social media au fic? where its like shuake but long distance and stuff and lots of twitter convos? let me know! if you guys have any other requests or stuff you want me to write just tell me! <3


End file.
